Improvements in technology have led to an increase in service providers offering so-called “triple play” services. Triple play services provide voice, video and data service to a subscriber from a single provider. Offering triple play services that meet customer expectations in an efficient manner can be challenging. For example, providing new services to a customer or terminating existing services for a customer may require dispatching one or more service technicians to customer premises. Technicians may also need to be dispatched to customer premises when a customer complains about a service outage. Occasionally, the first dispatched technician diagnoses the problem and determines a that a second technician must be dispatched in order to solve the problem, lengthening service outage response time and further aggravating the customer.